Change!
by Never Goodbye
Summary: How much can change in Jude's life....? A one shot for a great friend's birthday


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if i did then this would most likely happen.

_A/N: So this one shot goes out to my friend chloe. she is one of the coolest girls I know, and today is her 19th birthday. So happy birthday girl I hope you have an amazing one!!_

* * *

_And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits You_

_Somebody else get what you wanted again_

_You know it's all the same, another time and place_

_Repeating history and you're getting sick of it_

_But I believe in whatever you do_

_And I'll do anything to see it though_

"I couldn't believe it. He said we were going to spend the holidays in Paris." Her big sister Sadie said as they lay across her king size bed in her downtown apartment. "Then on New Year's Eve, he gets down on one knee and asked me to marry him! Can you believe it Jude? I'm getting married!" Sadie squealed with a huge smile.

Twenty three year old Jude Harrison was happy for her big sister, she really was. The joy radiated off of the twenty six year old, and it was spreading to everyone around her. But the back of her mind flashed to her own engagement all those years ago and how it all fell apart because of her own choice. However with everything in her she could not bring herself to regret the choice she made. It was the right one for her. Bringing her sister and her sister's happiness back to the front of her mind, everything else going in her life could wait while she celebrated with her sister. "That's great Sades, I hope you and Darius have a long and happy life together. You guys deserve it. But I call dibs on throwing the wedding shower and your stag. I know you and Karma are all bffs or whatever, but as your little sister it is my right of passage." Jude said with a huge smile.

"Of course and I want you as maid of honor." Sadie told her.

"I'm not married." Jude laughed.

"Whatever you know what I mean. Will you?" the older blonde asked her little sister.

"You know I will." Jude said hugging her.

"And Karma is not my best friend. You are." Sadie said placing her forehead against Jude's.

"You're mine too Sadie." Jude said closing her eyes.

* * *

_Because these things will change_

_Can you feel it now?_

_These walls that they put up around us will fall down_

_This revolution, the time will come_

_For us to finally win_

_We sing hallelujah, we sing hallelujah_

Four days later Jude was having lunch with her soon to be brother in law, sister, and Tommy. "So what are you gonna do now that you contract is up with bemeazee?" Darius asked after taking a drink of his water.

"I don't know, I might take some time off, travel a little bit." Jude said poking at her salad.

"Are you kidding me, you're at the top of your game Jude, you can't disappear right now." Tommy said looking at her.

"I'm tired of not being home, so I don't want to renew my contract with them. I want to be around to see my goddaughter grow up, and I miss my friends, and sister. It's time I come home for good." She told them.

"Jude, what about your fans though?" Sadie asked.

"I love my fans, but I can't record if I don't have a contract or label." The younger girl said.

"What about Jamie? Has he talked to you?" Tommy asked.

"No. Jamie and I haven't talked about it, besides NBR isn't the right place for me anyway." Jude said.

"Well Gmajor would love to have you back." Darius said, surprising everyone. They all knew that Jude and he didn't end on the best of terms. Sadie was so surprised and happy at his comment that he couldn't top herself from leaning over and kissing his cheek and squeezed his knee in a thank you.

* * *

_So we've been outnumbered_

_Raided and now cornered_

_It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair_

_We're getting stronger now_

_Find things they never knew_

_They might be bigger _

_But we're faster and never scared_

_You can walk away say we don't need this_

_But there's something in your eyes _

_Says we can beat this_

Three months later Jude was signed back at Gmajor with a five year contract as both a singer and a producer and she had to admit, this was her home. London had been great for her and had given her the adventures that she wanted, however the adventures were now over and she was just happy to be home. In the mist of recording her newest album, Jude was also helping Sadie plan her dream princes wedding, and getting to know Tommy all over again. You would think that the years apart would have torn them apart, but it seemed to do the opposite. To Jude it seemed that the say "distance makes the heart grow fonder" was true in their case.

"What are you thinking about big eyes?" Tommy asked walking into the living room of her apartment.

"Nothing." She aid flipping open the pizza box lid as he passed he a can of coke.

"You wanna try that again, but minus the lying, you've never been good at it?" He said grabbing a slice of the cheese pizza.

"Just thinking about the past few years." She finally told him after a few minutes. "I have to admit, I never thought we would be here again." She said.

"What me and you?" he asked looking at her.

"Yeah me and you. After what I did to you that night, I thought you would never want to see me again, but you were at the house the day I left. Why?" she finally asked.

"Because I was proud of you. I was scared of losing you, and it was selfish of me to ask you to take me along with you. You were eightteen, you had every right to your own adventures, without having to come home to your boyfriend, husband, whatever I would have been, you shouldn't have had to worry about coming home to me every night, when that was your time to live. I went to see you off that day, because even though it hurt, I knew that you were making the right choice. That if you and I were supposed to be a you and I, a few more years wouldn't be something to not make it happen after all we went though. Your last night here, at your show you said something before you played 'the music' you said that the song was about a girl who was about to go off and to really spread her wings she had to do it alone, and you were right. I knew that if I loved you the way I claimed to everyone, then I would have to let you, so I did." He told her his soul. He had four years to plan what he was going to say to her if she ever asked why he was at her house the day he left, and yet the second she did, they all went out the window and all he had was his heart to tell her.

"So where do we go from here?" she asked looking into his eyes, and seeing the love that had always been there, she also knew that he saw the same in her's.

"We take it slow, dinner, dates, whatever, and see where it goes. We let go of the past and just move on." He whispered grabbing her hand.

She just smiled at him before leaning in and giving him the smallest of a kiss.

* * *

_Because these things will change_

_Can you feel it now?_

_These walls that they put up around us will fall down_

_This revolution, the time will come_

_For us to finally win_

_We sing hallelujah, we sing hallelujah_

_Tonight we'll stand, get off our knees_

_Fight or what we've worked for all these years_

_And the battle was long; it's the fight of our lives_

_But we'll stand up champions tonight_

It was the perfect setting for a wedding. The sun was setting just behind the pastor and the groom. The bridal party was walking down the aisle, Karma started down the aisle with Shay as Darius and Tommy stepped into their spots just as the wedding march started. Jude and Sadie stepped into the view of the guest and slowly made their way down the aisle with huge smiles on their faces. When they reached the pastor Jude lifted Sadie's veil and placed a light kiss on her check, before placing her big sisters hand in Darius's. "Who gives this woman to this man?" the pastor asked.

"I do." Jude said with as much pride as she could muster then stepped into her spot to the left of her sister. The wedding was beautiful, as did the party; before Jude knew it she was seeing her sister and brother-in-law off to their honeymoon in Hawaii.

* * *

"_It was the night things changed_

_Do you see it now?_

_These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down_

_It's a revolution, throw your hands up_

_Cause we ever gave in_

_And we'll sing hallelujah, we sang hallelujah, hallelujah" _Jude sang softly to the six month old baby in her arms, with what felt like the biggest smile of her entire life.

"What are you doing mommy?" a voice asked from the doorway.

"Trying to make sure your son is asleep." Jude said looking at her husband of two years with a smile.

Tommy pushed himself from the door and walked over to the two of them and giving them both a kiss to their foreheads.

* * *

Happy birthday girl!!! everyone else feel free to read and review


End file.
